


juntos

by uai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Uber Rides, the stormpilot discord server made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uai/pseuds/uai
Summary: Poe makes a new acquaintance in the back of an Uber.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	juntos

**Author's Note:**

> aaron said "modern au where they drunkenly make out in a taxi", blame him

London rain is the absolute best.  
  
Alright, so maybe Poe isn't having his finest moment, standing outside the bar as opposed to waiting in one of its many comfortable lounge chairs for his Uber driver, but the alcohol in his system means he doesn't mind being soaked at all. In fact, he loves it - the cool water sliding across his skin as he sways from side to side, dancing to a rhythm no one else understands.  
  
If the occasional stares are noticed they're brushed off with loud hums of old ballads, as easy going as one can be after a day of meetings he'd paid no attention to - unless throwing paper balls at Ben from under the table counts, which he doubts. No one and nothing is in his mind right now, all he cares about is keeping up his courtship with the falling drops.  
  
He's interrupted when a car stops, dark green and full of angles like the one assigned to him by the application, and he leans against it, lowering his head until it's level with the driver's window. "Poe's car?" He slurs, then points at himself. "I'm Poe."  
  
The driver mutters something under his breath and nods. Moody. Poe decides to stay away from him by sliding into the backseat with the slightest pout, though he doesn't have it in him to slam the door. He does, however, manage to push himself to the left side of the seat, sliding until he's met with resistance and a grunt. A grunt?  
  
He turns his head to look at it and frows. "There's a guy in here," he tells the driver, shoving a finger in said guy's face.  
  
"It's called Uber POOL. You ordered it," the man answers, short and uninterested.  
  
"I did? Oh, sure I did," Poe says, not at all sure that it was what he asked for, but if it gets him home, he's fine with it.  
  
"Could you--?" The guy says, his head now turned toward Poe's finger and staring at it. He's cute, Poe realizes. "Uh. Thanks." Of course he said that out loud. "I think you're too drunk to keep your thoughts to yourself."  
  
"Yeah." Poe stops talking then only because he stops thinking - it's a simple enough task, now that he's not just Guy, but Cute Guy. He's got nice brown eyes that he's using to watch Poe drowsily, very kissable lips currently parted, a sweet scent he can't quite place, and a slight shiver.  
  
Wait, he _shouldn't_ be shivering.  
  
"Cute Guy, you cold?" He doesn't wait for the man to answer before he's sliding his jacket off his shoulders and wrapping them around the other man's. "C'mon, gimme a hand here."  
  
Cute Guy thinks about it for some time before lifting his hands so he can put the jacket on properly, his gaze lingering on the raindrops when he glances down at it once it's settled before his eyes meet Poe's again. "Uh. Thanks."   
  
"It's warm on the inside," he assures with a wink. "Like me. Warm and cuddly."  
  
"You're not warm," Cute Guy says, the right corner of his lips twitching and god, isn't that the most adorable thing he's ever seen? "You're _Poe_."  
  
It takes Poe a moment to take in the joke before he starts laughing, holding his stomach to brace himself when Cute Guy joins in. That doesn't stop them from leaning against each other as they guffaw, Cute Guy going so far as to grab Poe's arm, which he takes as permission to press his face into his neck. Cute Guy's laugh is cut off immediately and Poe misses the sound right away, although he has to admit that he likes the shiver he feels go through the other as he chuckles against his skin.  
  
He stays there even once he's not laughing anymore, very much aware that Cute Guy isn't pushing him away. "I'm Finn," a nearby voice says - Cute Guy's, Cute Guy is Finn - and only that makes him look up.  
  
"Hey, Cute Finn. No, Finn. Just Finn. Who's still cute," he babbles, making a face when he notices that he isn't making this situation any better on himself. "Can we start over? Pretend I'm not a complete drunk idiot?"  
  
Finn smiles, a great look on him if Poe might say so, and shakes his head. "I'm kind of drunk too," he whispers to Poe, who covers his mouth in surprise and giggles. "It's a secret. I have to work tomorrow!"  
  
"I'll keep your secret if you make it worth my while," Poe says, aware that he no longer sounds inebriated, voice low in his best attempt to seduce the other. Going by the way Finn's breath hitches and his pupils dilate, he's calling it a success. "What have you got to lose?" He teases.  
  
Finn's gaze is lowered to Poe's lips, which is why he runs his tongue across them slowly, happy to make the view as appealing as possible. Finn leans in, looking both entranced and enchanted, but Poe isn't patient enough to wait for him to get all the way through so he closes what distance is left between them, a hand on the nape of Finn's neck as he firmly presses their lips together.  
  
Poe feels Finn begin to shake again and pulls away, about to apologize, but before he can so much as open his mouth Finn is on him again, uncertain fingers holding onto Poe's shirt while eager lips move against his. Unexpected, but not unwelcome in any way.  
  
Reciprocating is easy, pulling Finn as close as he can in the back of this stupid car with the useless front seats stopping them from getting comfortable, and Poe knows he's being sloppy but so is Finn, in the most perfect way possible. He wouldn't take sober kisses with anyone else over drunk kisses with Finn.  
  
When Finn pulls away looking like he just ran a marathon in which he discovered the secrets of the universe, stopping himself from telling the driver to call off their drive is all Poe can do. He wants to run off with this strange, gorgeous man he just met but he also knows that in their states, they won't make it across the street if they actually try running.  
  
"That too much for you?" He jokes, bypassing Finn's lips to kiss the man's jaw and drawing a groan out of him as he does it. Poe can't help but smile at the sound, both pleased with himself and shaken that Finn's _voice_ sounds like something out of a wet dream, more so when he does things like this.  
  
"Yeah, but don't stop," Finn replies, his grip on Poe's shirt tightening and while that can't stop him from leaving if he wants to, he doesn't want to.  
  
Poe hums his agreement as he runs his tongue across Finn's pulse, the thundering blood flow easily felt and incredibly flattering, and he grazes his teeth so, so carefully against it, eliciting a stronger reaction than he could have hoped for in the form of Finn's entire body twitching as he moans.  
  
If this is what he can do to him in the back of an Uber, Poe wonders...  
  
There's no use in that when he has Finn here right now, though, and he feels bold enough to suck on Finn's throat. It doesn't last long only because Finn's hands grab his face and pull him into another kiss.  
  
And what a kiss it is. Poe isn't new to kissing, he's actually done a lot of it. A few rare times with girls (not his thing), many others with guys, some just as foreplay, others as more of an attempt to get to know a guy through his tongue, but this? This isn't any of that. Finn takes it slow, but not because he's hesitant, not this time, not because Poe had been going too far - it's completely different, kissing someone like this, a slow slide of lips that feel like they _know_ each other, comfortable and familiar and still so exciting and _new_. This, Poe decides, is his new favorite type of kiss.  
  
He can't tell which one of them breaks apart and it doesn't matter, all he knows is that it might be a drunk hallucination but he sees in Finn's eyes that he's just as affected by this as Poe and that means just as much to him as the kiss itself had.  
  
The feeling should end when the car stops, but it doesn't. They're outside Poe's apartment building, he recognizes that, and he doesn't want to leave Finn.  
  
"You paid for a ride, not a motel room. Now out." The driver doesn't care that he's getting in the way of their moment and Poe won't let him ruin it. He rolls his eyes amicably with a smile directed at Finn, stumbling as he gets out of the car. "I'll text you my number," he tells him, feeling like he's drunk on Finn rather than cheap beer, and closes the car door, watching the Uber drive away.  
  
After the door to his apartment has been unlocked and shut beside him, his dog - aptly named Bee - pet and fed, he realizes he can't text Finn because he both doesn't have his number or the jacket his phone is in the pocket of, but it doesn't bring him down.  
  
He knows they'll meet again.


End file.
